danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Drumheller
המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית ימין|thumb|350px|View out of World's Largest Dinosaur Author G Larson en:User:Glenlarson Drumheller היא עיר השוכנת בעמק Red Deer River בערבות הבר במרכז-מזרח מדינת אלברטה בקנדה. היא שוכנת במרחק 110 ק"מ מהעיר קלגארי. האתר מכונה לעיתים קרובות בשם Dinosaur Valley המצוי במרחב של 2 ק"מ רוחב על 28 ק"מ אורך. האטרקציה המרכזית של העיר היא הדינזאורוס הגדול ביותר בעולם - 26.2 מטר. מימצאי החיות הקדומות מרוכזים במוזיאון להלן: שאר האטרקציות של העיר שאר האטרקציות של העיר הן: Tourist attractions also include the Star Mine Suspension Bridge, Atlas Coal Mine, Drumheller Valley Ski Hill, Reptile World, Canadian Badlands Passion Play, Horseshoe Canyon, Water Spray Park, Aquaplex with indoor and outdoor pools, Horse Thief Canyon, hoodoos, Midland Provincial Park, Rosedeer Hotel in Wayne, 27 kilometres (17 mi) of constructed pathways, Bleriot Ferry, East Coulee School Museum, Homestead Museum, Reptile World (the largest display of reptiles in Western Canada) and Little Church which is capable of seating only six patrons. Fossil World Dinosaur Discovery Centre includes such activities as digging for fossils, mining for minerals and rock wall climbing. Royal Tyrrell Museum thumb|350px|ימין|Albertosaurus at the Royal Tyrrell Museum Author Sebastian Bergmann from Siegburg, Germany ראו ערך מורחב:Royal Tyrrell Museum of Palaeontology The Royal Tyrrell Museum of Palaeontology is a museum that hosts Canada's largest collection of dinosaur fossils. It boasts 375,000 visitors a year, the largest of all provincial museum attractions. It opened on September 25, 1985. The Royal Tyrrell Museum is located in the northwest quadrant of the Town of Drumheller, in Midland Provincial Park. History The town is named for Colonel Samuel Drumheller, who bought land in 1910 and started coal mining operations here in 1911. Drumheller became a railway station in 1912. It then incorporated as a village on May 15, 1913, town on March 2, 1916 and a city on April 3, 1930. Over a 15-year period, Drumheller's population increased | 312 | 0 }} from 312 in 1916 to 2,987 in 1931 shortly after becoming a city. Once Western Canada's largest coal producer, Drumheller now contributes to Alberta's energy sector and is home to Alberta's second largest natural gas deposit, the West Drumheller Field. To benefit from provincial and federal grants, the City of Drumheller dropped its city status in favour of town status when it amalgamated with the Municipal District (M.D.) of Badlands No. 7 on January 1, 1998.Alberta Municipal Affairs Town of Drumheller – Location and History Profile As a result of the amalgamation, Drumheller became Alberta’s largest town in terms of area at . The 1998 amalgamation with the M.D. of Badlands No. 7 resulted in Drumheller absorbing seven unincorporated communities that were previously under the jurisdiction of the M.D. – Aerial, Cambria, East Coulee, Lehigh, Nacmine, Rosedale and Wayne. Drumheller also previously absorbed the sizeable communities of Midlandvale, Newcastle and North Drumheller during annexations while under city status. Eladesor, Kneehill, Rosedale Station, Western Monarch (Atlas) and Willow Creek are numerous other localities within Drumheller that were absorbed through past annexations or its eventual amalgamation with the M.D. of Badlands No. 7. In total, Drumheller has absorbed at least 13 other communities in its history, some of which are now recognized as neighbourhoods or districts within the town. Drumheller has been the filming location for more than 50 commercials, television and cinematic productions including Running Brave, MythQuest, Unforgiven, ABC's miniseries Dreamkeeper and TNT's miniseries Into the West. Demographics In the 2011 Census, the Town of Drumheller had a population of 8,029 living in 3,182 of its 3,418 total dwellings, a 1.2% change from its 2006 population of 7,932. טיול 1992 thumb|650px קטגוריה:קנדה קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992 External links * ויקישיתוף * האתר הרישמי של העיר הערות שוליים קטגוריה:קנדה קטגוריה:טיול ארצות הברית 1992